When Your Heart Stops Beating
by Kry XIII
Summary: Kai and Rei are no longer together, but Kai wants to make it up to him. Every little thing he's ever done, he wants to make up to Rei. So after careful planning, he's finally decided to do this.
1. Getting Ready For My Ex

(If You Want To Read)

Ok...in a role play (rp) I have with my friends, Kai and Rei were dating...but then Kai fell in love with someone else and ends up leaving Rei...Kai's kind of happy he left Rei because he beat him a lot (he has uncontrolable anger due to A LOT of child hood trauma, fear, depression, built up anger towards his dad, and feelings of helplessness *ain't I a great person for coming up with all his problems?!*)...but he's also really depressed about it since he still loves Rei...

Well Rei is very screwed up in the head because of how Kai treated him (he has low self esteem, hate's himself completely, doesn't think he's worth anything, and think's every little thing he does ticks people off to no end) but he still loves Kai too...but Rei is with someone else now like Kai...

Now since you know what is going on in our rp which I really don't think you care about...this is where this idea came from so I had to tell you since this is a little scene that came from my head...I got this idea when listening to When You're Heart Stops Beating...yes, this is another song induced fic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade...I just use some of the characters in rp!! teehee!! I also don't own the song When You're Heart Stops Beating or the band +44 (plus 44)

Anyway....ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Chapter 1: Getting Ready For My Ex

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai cursed loudly as the speaker fell off the wall for what felt like the hundreth time already. Did God not want this to happen? Did the man up there really hate him that much? Sure he wasn't the best person around...ok, so he was one of the worst, but that didn't mean anything! He was trying to do something nice dammit!

"I hate you too!" Kai yelled at the ceiling. Growling he turned back to his task. He didn't think hooking up all the speakers would take that long. In fact, he thought it would only take a few minutes. He was dead wrong. He had already spent about three hours just placing them and he wasn't even half way down yet.

"The things I do for people." Kai grumbled, finally getting the speaker to stay...for now.

He glanced around the room making sure all the speakers were placed and hooked up to the stereo. Smirking he checked the clock. "Only 4:30?" Kai mumbled to himself. He was planning on doing this at 9, but he could get it started earlier, right? "8 sounds good...possibly 8:30..." he said to himself.

He looked at all of the furniture, sighing as he thought of all the work he would have to do to move it all. He glared at the couch, hoping that some how, his glare would move the piece of furniture for him. It did no such thing. Sighing once more, he started the short but stressing task of moving everything.

All he had to move was the tv, the few rugs, two couches, three chairs, five coffee tables, and the vase. Oh what that vase goes through (1). After moving everything against the wall, he decided it was still in the way. Growling he started pushing the furniture into the different rooms located along the halls. If anyone complained, they could get over it. It was for a good cause.

"Ok." Kai said as he walked back into the huge living room. He smirked as he looked around the bare area. So far all it had were the speakers and the stereo. Now he just needed the strobe lights and the black lights (2). That shouldn't be to hard, right?

Kai mad his way to his room, careful to stay quiet as he passed Rei's. Peaking inside, he smiled softly as he noticed the Neko-Jin sound asleep. Silently shutting the door, he continued his way to his room. Gathering the strobe lights and black lights, he again made his way down the hall.

He put everything down on the floor and looked around, deciding what would go where. He placed the strobe lights around the room, all evenly spaced out. After that amazingly simple task, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Damn...should have left a chair in here." he said, crossing his arms and making his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a chair, he dragged it back to the living room, not bothering to worry if the legs left marks on the floor or not.

---

After the long and tiring task of hanging all the black lights up, Kai smirked. The first chair wasn't tall enough so he had had to get another. He thought he was going to fall, but amazingly, he didn't. He was just about to jump off the chairs when the one he was standing on slipped off of the one on the floor.

"Shit..." Kai cursed as he felt himself falling. "This is gonna hurt..."

Why did he have to be right? He yelped as his back hit the floor, his head bouncing off the wood flooring. He laid there for a few seconds, letting the pain register in his mind and settle before actually moving.

"Ow." was all he said as he slowly stood up. He turned towards the door way as he heard laughter. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see what you were up to." Okami (3) chuckled as Kai glared at her. "Didn't think you were trying to kill yourself though. Next time, jump off of something higher."

"If it'll get me away from you, I'll do it!" Kai growled as he threw one of the chairs he had been standing on at her.  
Okami ducked behind the wall as the chair flew past her. "You son of a--" she started as she jumped out from behind the wall to go at him when the second chair came flying at her.

"Ok, that's it!" she yelled, jumping at him.

Kai smirked as she ran at him, just waiting for her to get closer. A fight would be good right now. He was stressed beyond belief.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah...WOAH!" Kanu (4) and Kistune (5) shouted as they ran into the room after hearing the chairs crashing into the walls and floors. Kistune jumped in front of Okami and Kanu stood in front of Kai in case he decided to go after Okami.

"Leave him alone Kami." Kistune ordered. "We don't need any blood shed."

"But he threw the chair!" she complained, pointing at the bluenette.

"Kai." Kanu scolded, giving him a look.

"But she hurt my feelings." Kai said, mocking Okami's tone of voice.

"I'll hurt more than that." Okami growled, jumping forward.

Kistune sighed and grabbed her arms, dragging her out of the room. She'd get onto Kai later. Kanu sighed and looked up at Kai.

"So what are you doing exactly?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"Something special." Kai answered simply, smiling a soft smile.

Kanu grinned. Sure she didn't know what he was doing, but she knew who it was for. "Ok then!" she beamed as she started walking out of the room. "Have fun!"

Kai stood there for a few seconds before glancing at the clock. "Holy snap!" he said in surprise. It was already 7. He had spent pretty much three hours on nothing!

Making sure everything worked, he quickly left the room, running to his bedroom and grabbing some clothes before slowly making his way to the bathroom. Staring at the shower for what felt like ages (6), he finally switched the water on to take a shower.

After his very quick (agonizingly long) shower, he quickly got dressed in his baggy black jeans with the white stitching and chains and a tight black, sleeveless shirt that said Silence Screams in silver letters. After a few minutes of arguing with himself, he put on a simple black choker and simple black arm guards. He applied light eyeliner and painted his nails black, tipping them with silver.

Finally satisfied with himself, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He glanced at himself in the mirror, frowning slightly. Maybe he wasn't ready yet. Should he cover his tattoo's? Nodding to himself, he quickly found the make up and applied it over the blue fins. It didn't take long since he was so used to hiding the tattoo's in the first place. Quickly finding his lace up boots with the white laces, he put them on and stood up, checking himself over.

"Now I'm done." he whispered softly to himself. "Let's just hope Rei's up to it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) That vase get's broken a lot...

(2) It's actually a pretty cool combination to me...I love it to death...wish it was at more parties (wish I went to parties...)

(3) My friend Okami...she owns herself...

(4) My friend Kanu...she owns herself...

(5) this is probably the only time I will ever appear in one of my stories...since it is based on an rp, I just couldn't resist...I TOTALLY DO....not...own myself...Okami owns me!!!

(6) Kai has a HUGE fear of water...long story...

And if you haven't noticed...Okami and Kai hate each other with a bloody passion...

Ok!! so here's chapter one...this was originally gonna be a one shot but then I thought, what the heck! Hope you liked it and yeah, I admit, I'm not a fan of oc's but hey! they is my friends AND it's based on 1 of our rp's like I have said 50 bajillion times...anyway...hope you liked it!! can I have at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter?? It would make me feel really really loved...THANKS!!!

P.S. I'll be changing my name to Kry XIII!! Thanks!!!


	2. I Still Love You

Yo!! Ok, so I am back with chapter 2!! thank you all who reviewed!! alright!! luv you peoplez!! (like friends!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything related to it...I also don't own Invader Zim (Gir)...sadly...sniffle...

Full on description in the 1st chapter...so yeah...enjoy!!

**Blah blah**- Kai singing

Blah blah- Rei singing

**Blah blah**- both

Chapter 2: I Still Love You

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Now I'm done." he whispered softly to himself. "Let's just hope Rei's up to it."_

---

Kai took a deep breath as he stood outside his worst enemy's door. Did he really want to do this? No, no he didn't. But he had to. It was for a good cause. Sighing he raised his fist and softly knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" came the voice from inside. "Come in! Door's open!"

Kai hesitated a few seconds before turning the handle and pushing the door open. He looked at the three occupants inside the room, ducking as a shoe was chucked at his head.

"What do you want?!" Okami yelled, standing up from her bed.

"Kami...calm down..." Kistune sighed, pulling at her friends sleeve. "I don't want to be one less child (1)."

"Then tell him to get out of my room!" Okami argued, glarring daggers at Kai.

"Come on Okami!" Kanu said, rolling her eyes before looking at Kai. "So what's up brother of mine (2)?"

Kai sighed as he looked at the floor. He really didn't want to do this. His pride was about to take a huge blow. "I need help." he said, voice barely above a whisper.

The room became dead silent as the three girls stared at Kai, pure shock on their faces. Kai? Asking for help? Asking them of all people? Kistune came to the conclusion this was not her son. Kanu came to the conclusion he really wanted his plan to work. Okami came to the conclusion he would never live this down.

"With what?" They asked in unison.

"I need you guys to get Rei ready." he answered. "But you can't tell him what it's for. I want it to be a surprise."

Kistune smiled. Kai never asked for help. This was the first time she ever felt needed by her son. "Well of course we'll help! At least me and Kanu will...I'm sure Okami would like nothing more than to see you fail."

"Damn right!" Okami laughed, pointing at Kai.

"But you get along with Rei." Kai pointed out. "So wouldn't you want this to work?"

"For Rei yes." she answered. "For you, no."

"Don't worry bro!" Kanu grinned. "We'll do it. Okami will too, eventually."

Kai smiled slightly. "Thanks." he said before he left the room.

"Ok, I have to ask." Kistune said, jumping up and down, feeling suddenly hyper. "Dress or no?"

"No." Kanu replied. "You make him wear enough dresses."

"But he looks so pretty in them!" Kistune retorted. "Besides, he's the girl in his relationships! He can pull it off!"

"Kit, when you force him to wear dresses on his dates, it kills his masculinity." Okami sighed, hitting her over the head.

"Ow...jerk..." Kistune whimpered before smirking. "I know the perfect outfit."

"Dress?" Okami and Kanu asked.

"Nope!" Kistune smirked before running around the house.

---

Kai sat on the stairs, staring out of the window. He just knew, this was going to turn out completely wrong. That was just his luck. Usually nothing went his way. He glanced behind him once more, checking to see if the girls were finished yet. Seeing no one, he sighed and checked his watch. It was already 9:47pm. The original plan was supposed to start at 9pm. This is how he knew, things wouldn't go right.

"Ok! Now come on!" he heard Kistune scream down the hall. Immediantly Kai jumped up and ran into the living room. Checking to make sure everything was hooked up right for the final time, he tried to calm down. His heart was racing, pounding in his chest. He felt as if it was going to burst or catch fire at the least.

Kai's breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on Rei. He was dressed nearly similar to him, but there were differences. Rei wore baggy black pants with pink stitching with straps instead of chains. He had a tight sleeveless black shirt with red splatters randomly found on the fabric. He wore black lace up boots that had hot pink laces. Around his neck he wore a black cross with red thornes running around it and a hot pink choker. His hair was tied back in a lose ponytail and he had dark (but not overly so) eyeliner. His nails were a combination of black and hot pink. He wore fish net gloves with Gir wristbands on each wrist. He was cute and adorable yet drop dead gorgeous all at the same time.

Kai smiled softly as Rei looked at him from across the room. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that the girls had jumped him, dressed him, put makeup on him, then pushed him down the hall to the living room. Then they ran. Kai took a few steps towards him, frowning as Rei took a few steps back.

"What's going on Kai?" Rei asked, turning his gaze away from the phoenix.

"You're stressed and need to relax." Kai answered, walking towards him once again.

Rei was about to protest when he felt someone lightly grab his arms. He looked up, his amber eyes meeting Kai's crimson one's.

"Come on Rei. Just forget everything for just tonight." Kai whispered in his ear, lightly running his hands along his neck and shoulders and pressing against him. "You need to relax."

Taking a step back, Kai pulled Rei along, leading him to the middle of the living room. Picking up the remote for the stereo and switching it on, he carelessly threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. He'd find it later.

Rei looked at him, his eyes filled with confusion. He still didn't understand what was going on. What did Kai have planned exactly?

"Rei, just let it go. Just for tonight." Kai breathed, nuzzling the other's neck lovingly. "You don't have to feel anything for tonight. Forget it all."

"But Kai," Rei said, pushing away from the older teen. "I don't get what you're trying to do."

"I just want you to relax." Kai urged, pulling Rei close to him once again. "So we're going to do something I know will get you to let go."

"And what is that exactly?" Rei argued, pushing away from Kai again. He was already ready to leave the room. He wanted to get away from the phoenix, he really did. But at the same time, he wanted to stay.

"Come on Rei." Kai whispered, wrapping his arms around the Neko-Jin's waist and putting his head on his shoulder. "Just for tonight. Let's just be sane for just one night."

"But Kai--" Rei started before getting cut off.

**"Turn it up, I never wanna go home. I only wanna be part of your breakdown." **Kai sang softly as the verse started. **"He got caught by the four on the floor. It picked him up and he'll never get let down."**

Kai gently rocked Rei back and forth in time with the beat. He lightly ran his hands across his chest feeling the other's tense muscles.

**"And now I can't stop thinking about it. All you people at the top don't know nothing about it." **he continued to sing, closing his eyes and leaning back slightly, smiling as Rei leaned against him. **"We don't give a fuck what the price is. So just leave us to out own devices and we'll leave you alone."**

Kai took a step back, lightly hitting another swtich which turned the strobe lights and black lights on.

**"I'll be there when you're heart stops beating. I'll be there when you're last breath's taken away." **Kai lightly kissed Rei's neck, smirking as he heard that all to familiar purr. **"In the dark when there's no one listening. In the times when we both get carried away..."**

Rei turned to face him. **"When we both get carried away."** He smiled softly and leaned against Kai, burying his face in Kai's chest. "But what if we get caught?" Rei asked, thinking about their current lovers.

"Don't worry." Kai replied. "We won't."

"But what if we do?!" Rei pressed on, looking up at him, his eyes pleading, begging.

Kai could see the fear in those deep, golden eyes. The fear he had placed there. His violent tendencies, his unforgiving attitude, his anger. It was all his fault that fear was there.

"Don't worry." Kai repeated. "They're nothing like me. You won't be hurt again." Kai pulled the Neko-Jin closer. "Now come on. It's your turn."

"I-I'm not sure." Rei responded, lightly tracing his fingers along the phoenix's shoulder blades.

"What did I say?" Kai said, staring into Rei's eyes and smiling softly. "Just for tonight, let go."

"He says it all without a thought in his head. He says it all when he's pressed up against me." Rei sang softly, gaining confidence as Kai smirked and lead him around. He smiled as he continued singing. "A little something just to take off the edge. A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely."

Kai pulled away slightly as Rei began singing the chorus.

"I'll be there when your heart stops beating. I'll be there when your last breath's taken away." Rei sang as Kai pulled him along. They weren't dancing. They were just spinning in soft, slow circles, getting lost with each other, not caring for a moment. "In the dark when there's no one listening. In the times when we both get carried away..."

Rei smiled as he spun around with Kai. "When we both get carried away." He pulled Kai to him, fisting his hands in the others shirt. He closed his eyes as Kai wrapped his arms around him. He felt safe and secure. He felt like nothing could happen, he couldn't be hurt. He felt completely happy.

"I still love you Rei." Kai whispered. "You do know that right?"

Rei nodded softly, lightly kissing the phoenix's chest. "I know...and I still love you." he whispered back.

Kai smiled and kissed the Neko-Jin's head, smirking as the teen began to purr once more.

**"I'll be there when your heart stops beating. **I'll be there when your last breath's taken away." they sang together. **"In the dark when there's no one listening. **In the times when we both get carried away...**when we both get carried away**...**when we both get carried away."**

"I'll be there when your heart stops beating."

**"When we both get carried away."**  
**"In the dark when there's no one,** **listening **no one, no one,.."

**"When we both get carried away..."**

Rei smiled and leaned up, lightly kissing Kai's lips. Kai smirked and pulled him deeper into the kiss. They'd understand, right? The others would understand. Kai didn't really care either way. If they got mad, it was his fault. There was no way he'd cause Rei even more pain than he already had.

Pulling away, Kai gazed into Rei's eyes, smirking as he saw the huge grin on Rei's face.

"Up for another song?" Kai asked, already pulling Rei along to the beat of the next track.  
"Oh yes." Rei purred, pulling Kai to him and pressing their lips together once more. They'd understand. Their lovers would understand. For just one night, he and Kai were sane.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) In the rp with my friends, I adopted Kai...

(2) Kai is Kanu's brother, but only because that's how they bonded...Kanu is NOT my child...

well there you have it!! I actually feel very proud with how this turned out!! woo!! hope you all liked it!! I did change the lyrics a little bit...I changed the "she, her, she'll, etc." to "he, his, he'll, etc"....and why I think this song fits them with how our rp is going...(if you care anyway...)

The 1st verse that Kai sings: he's talking to and about Rei and about himself. Kai still loves him and he doesn't want to leave Rei completely. He wants to be a part of him (I only wanna be part of your breakdown). "He got caught by the four on the floor" is talking about Rei's lovers (yes, he technically has 3 since they're brothers who share a body, but he loves 1 of them the most). Kai know's they'll never hurt Rei like he did. When it says "all you people at the top don't know nothing about it", it's talking about how no one really understands what's going through his mind about Rei and he doesn't want them to.

The 2nd verse that Rei sings: He's talking about Kai. Kai used to love him so much, he'd do practically anything for him (the 1st two lines). When it says "A little something just to take off the edge", it's talking about how Rei took everything Kai threw at him and convinved himself that Kai didn't mean it and that he deserved it in some way (all the beatings, insults, etc). "A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely", Rei's saying that he's dying pretty much. He can't take much more before he breaks.

The chorus is saying they never want to leave each other. They still love each other and don't want to let each other go completely. They still want it to be like when they first got together before all the problems began.

Man...I made this song seem so...mushy...wow...I'm ashamed...still proud with how it turned out though!!

So that's it!! I had this in my head and I felt like crying when I actually wrote this down...this is one of my more deeper fics...can't believe it...please review!! it makes me feel so special!! and I'm glad people are actually bothering to read my fics!!


End file.
